tpawfandomcom-20200214-history
TPaw Database:Story Arc Template
Usage Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Required Fields | OfficialName = OFFICIAL STORY ARC NAME | Creators = | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | Description = DESCRIPTION OF STORY ARC | Issues = ISSUES IN STORY ARC | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Storyline = STORYLINE THE ARC TAKES PLACE WITHIN | Events = EVENTS WHICH HAPPEN DURING OR AROUND THE ARC | Universe = UNIVERSE(S) / REALIT(IES) | Locations = LOCATIONS | Heroes = HEROES | Villains = VILLAINS | Others = OTHER FEATURED OBJECTS | Origin = THE ORIGIN OF STORY ARC (Where it came from) | Titles = TITLES (Comic Series Names, if multiple) | Collected = Trade paperbacks, hardcover graphic novels featuring the story arc | Creators = CREATOR(S) (Separate multiple creators with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | Items = ITEMS | Vehicles = MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION | Weapons = WEAPONS | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 250 | ImageText = DEFAULT : IMAGE NAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | CustomLabel = CUSTOM INFOBOX LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM INFOBOX FIELD | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | IssuesHeader = DEFAULT : Issues | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | RecommendedReading = DEFAULT : Recommended Reading | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT __NOEDITSECTION__ S Category:Story Arcs } | } | }|[[ }]]| }} }} }| }} | right = } | } | Unknown }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = }|;}} | }|;|0}}| ;|0}}| }|;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}| }|;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}| }|;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}| }|;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}| }|;|4}}}} | } }} }|;}} | }|;|0}}]][[Category: }|;|1}}]][[Category: }|;|2}}]][[Category: }|;|3}}]][[Category: }|;|4}}]]|[[Category:]]}} | } }} }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } } } } | Characters }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } } } } | Details }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}}} | } | } | } }} }} }} }} } | }|Season}} | } }} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} | } | | UnknownCategory:Story Arc First Appearance Needed }} }} } | }}} | rightheader = Last appearance | righttext = } | }|Season}}| }}}| }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} }} }} } } } | } | }| }}} }} }} } } | } } | A description of the story arc has not been written. }} } } | } }|[}} | | Category:Wikify }} | }} } } | } | Issues in the story arc have not been added. }} } } } }| }}} } | Items } }} } | Vehicles } }} } | Weapons } }} }} } } | }}} } }} } | }}} } }} } | }}} } }} } | }}} } }} } | }}} } }} } * Story Arc Category } | } | * None. }} Footnotes __NOEDITSECTION__Category:Templated Articles